


Racine

by Radiolaria



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Introspection, Nature, Warning : bad dendrology and botany
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiolaria/pseuds/Radiolaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celeborn en ses bois.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Racine

Celeborn ne la trouva pas à son miroir, pas à sa chambre ; son étude n’était occupée que du silence des parchemins et les sentiers aimés, habitués à ses pieds nus foulant leur terre d’or, restaient silencieux. Il la chercha encore en son jardin, en ces lieux où ils s’attardaient en temps de paix, lorsqu’ils n’avaient à l’esprit que les rires d’une fillette aux cheveux d’argent. Il espérait toujours que la paix se fît dans son esprit, car il n’y avait plus de menaces, plus de seigneur ténébreux, plus de rancunes millénaires, que le temps qui avait désormais toute emprise sur la brillante Lothlorien. Mais cet adversaire n’avait fait que des morts parmi les Hommes.

Son œuvre silencieuse était difficile à constater même après la chute des anneaux ; pour l’heure, l’hiver doré ressemblait à tous les autres hivers en Lorien. Mais Celeborn savait que les mallormes, sans le pouvoir de Galadriel, ne seraient bientôt que des arbres gris et froids, que gagneraient la maladie, l’âge et la lassitude comme tous les autres arbres de Terre du Milieu. En cette heure, encore brillants et hauts, ils offraient au crépuscule toute leur perfection vibrante. Les bois étaient touffus et la lumière passait intime entre les branches dont aucunes n’étaient nues, pourtant privées d’une pleine luminosité par le toit des cimes. Les fougères au sol poussaient à certains endroits avec une telle magnificence, une telle légèreté, qu’aucune architecture elfique, fût-elle inspirée par la lumière des Valar, ne pouvait égaler ces voûtes et ces dentelles. En quelques coins septentrionaux de la Lorien, il y avait de petits chemins bordés de champs d’herbes hautes et dorées qui lui enjoignaient de se jeter entre leurs tiges caressantes et de s’y cacher comme un enfant. Toute fleur qui s’y épanouissait était un joyau ciselé pendant des siècles à la pointe d’un instrument divin et les daims qui y gambadaient avaient la robe des premiers nés.

Et il lui faudrait abandonner ses bois sacrés pour ces terres inconnues de l’ouest, pour suivre sa race, pour s’incliner devant les hommes, pour l’amour d’une princesse de pacotille. Une fois la lumière de Lorien éteinte et le dernier des mallormes desséchés, cette terre serait toujours la sienne, la Forêt Noire serait toujours aussi belle, et les Monts Brumeux, et le grand fleuve, et l’Ered Luin au sud.

A l’est.

Jamais il ne pourrait se résoudre à abandonner ces terres mortelles et vibrantes pour l’éternité brillante de Valinor. Il s’était battu pour ces terres, les laisser pour suivre Galadriel serait une défaite, sa défaite.

Ses pas l’avaient amené dans un bosquet moins doré, un de ces havres en Lorien où subsistaient davantage d’arbres communs, néanmoins magnifiés par le pouvoir de la Dame. Là, les arbres, plus serrés, toujours éclairés par les mallormes, rivalisaient de puissance, et comme ils étaient vivants et durs. Souvent Celeborn avait reproché à ces mallormes surnaturels leur minéralité et leur perfection, quand les chênes, les sapins et les hêtres de la Forêt Noire étaient habités d’une majesté mortelle et superbe, sauvage, qui répondait à son cœur de soldat et d’homme.

La Lorien était un rêve féminin et raffiné, qu’avaient fait pousser des elfes en paix. Par endroits seulement, comme ici, féminin et masculin se joignaient et rappelaient que ces mallormes merveilleux étaient puissants et rudes, et que les ormes aussi donnaient de jolies fleurs que les _ellith_ tissaient en couronnes. L’équilibre de Lothlorien tenait à ces arbres mortels.

Celeborn, tout à sa pensée, se tenait à présent au cœur du bosquet et caressait les troncs rugueux, cannelés des arbres communs, il passa sous un de ces micocouliers, comme les nomment les hommes, particulièrement robuste. Levant les yeux, il admira quelques instants les ombres des branches et des feuilles sur le tronc grisâtre dans la lumière mourante. Parmi ces ombres, et il cilla lorsqu’il le réalisa, était Galadriel.

Son cœur se serra car la Dame de la lumière n’aurait pas dû être une ombre. Pourtant elle l’était, princesse noldo qui diminuait tournée vers la mer, encore. La Dame dépérissait plus vite que ses bois et l’écorce grise de l’orme était habitée d’une vie qui semblait quitter la peau blanche de l’elfe depuis longtemps déjà. Il retînt sa prière enfantine, ce « Reste avec moi » qui lui brûlait la poitrine, parce qu' elle abaissa ses yeux vers lui. Il ne voyait plus que les cercles gris de ses orbites. L’or de la couronne sur le gris de la peau. Il aurait ri. Mais le pli amer était à son front d’airain, l’ironie était à son sourcil blond. Ce n’était plus une princesse qu’il admirait, c’était les minutes moribondes du temps des elfes.

Sa princesse dorée, sa royale fée languissante s’appuyait en fin sur un vieil arbre, commun, périssable, un arbre qui n’avait jamais connu la lumière bénie des terres de l’ouest, un arbre de Terre du Milieu, qui y mourrait de vieillesse quand grandiraient ses enfants, peut-être bien après le dernier des mallormes.

 


End file.
